Friends Forever More
by storiesonbritt
Summary: Massie and Alicia are off to Julliard! With Massie's amazing voice and Alicia mad dancing skills, they are 24/7 bff! What happens when a hawt boy comes along? Will they give up there years and years of friendship just over one stupid guy?


**Hi! This is the intro! This story came in my head when I couldn't sleep one time. enjoy!**

* * *

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia cried as she was scanning oceanup on her Iphone. "Taylor Lautner and Selena Gomez are dating!"

"Leesh, why do you care so much about that?" Massie asked Alicia as she was sipping on her mocha frap.

"Duh! Because he's hawt and I need to keep track on who my future husband is too-timing me with"

"First off Leesh, Taylor is nawt your boyfriend, but I do support you on the 'future husband' part, you can totally get him"

"I didn't say he was my boyfriend….."

Massie rolled her eyes "But in your world, he obviously is"

"Opposite of false" Alicia said with a sigh as she dropped her phone back into her Chanel purse.

"We should probably get some serious shopping done and I really need a new summer wardrobe"

"Point"

Massie and Alicia got up from there table and hit the closet designer store they saw.

_**2 years ago…**_

_"Hi, I am John Mcgree, student council president, but you probably knew that" John said as he nervously speak into the microphone. While John was talking, The Clique had other ideas than just to listen to him drone on and on about how great there silly debate team was. Instantly, Massie signaled everyone to pull out there phones. So it may be rude, but do you really want to sit in the hot blazing sun listening to this geek who always talks in a monotone? I think nawt!_

**_Massie: Augh! He is so boring!_**

**_Alicia: point_**

**_Dylan: you got that right_**

**_Kristen: But guys! I still can't believe that we are going to be graduating from High School!_**

**_Claire: I know! I think I'm going to cry…_**

**_Massie: Kuh-laire, u better not until the end_**

**_Claire: I'll try_**

**_Dylan: Yeah! I still can't wait for my mom to help me get into show business_**

**_Alicia: If u get ur own show, u better ask us to come on it_**

**_Dylan: Haha, I will_**

**_Kristen: I got a soccer scholarship to UCLA! Don't forget that…_**

**_Massie: How could we forget Kris? U kept reminding us over and over again…_**

**_Kristen: oops sorry! Just so excited!_**

**_Massie: Its fineee…so here's what everyone is doing after graduation?_**

**_Massie: Kris is going to UCLA in Cali_**

**_Massie: Dyl, getting into show business_**

**_Massie: Kuh-laire? A college in Orlando or sumthing?_**

**_Claire: yeah! (:_**

**_Massie: aaand Leesh and I are going to Julliard!_**

**_Alicia: U got that right!_**

**_Massie: ahh…with ur dancing and my singer…_**

**_Dylan: Mass, I still can't believe u hid that voice of urs until we were freshman's_**

**_Kristen: Yeah, who knew?_**

**_Massie: haha, yeah…_**

_"I am also excited to introduce Massie Block, who her dad had donated so much money to this school, everyone, Massie Block," John said to the microphone before he stepped down the stage._

_Massie walked up there as steady as she could without ripping her graduation gown. She took one look at all the graduates. There white and red gown and caps, there smiles, and their eyes, all locked on Massie. Just the way she likes it. Massie gave her award winning smile and began to lean forward towards the mic._

_"These four years have been great, I got to say. Everyone right now, I know, are going to leave with good memories. Whether you had a good year, or not. You need to remember, that you did it. All the homework, classwork, cranky teachers, and wacky subs that annoyed you so much," the student body laughed as guys from the football team yelled out comments like, 'You got that right!' or 'Oh yeah!'. Massie gaved an eyeroll, as she continued. "Now, once you throw that diploma cap into the air, you can say to yourself that you made it. Through the tough times and through the good times, you did it all. As I said before, everyone is going to leave with memories that will last a lifetime. I am proud to say to myself, to all of you, and to those wonderful parents right now witnessing this. Well done and finally were free!"_

_And with that, Massie threw her red diploma hat in the air as all the students followed and jumped around hugging, slapping backs, and high fiving their friends. Music started playing. Massie smiled as the PC came on to the stage. Looking at all their classmates going wild. The PC couldn't help but to get down there and danced like idiots._

* * *

**Hope U guys liked this! review puh-lease! :]**


End file.
